Crystalpaw/shine
Yo, it's 'C'r'y's't'i'e'' from BlogClan!' Fursona Crystie is a soft, long-furred black tortie silver mackerel tabby and white Norwegian Forest she-cat with dark gray, silver and ginger stripes and ginger splotches on her head. She has a pink nose, misty light green eyes, a white belly, chest and paws. She also has a bushy, dark gray, silver and ginger striped tail and silver fur on her ear-tip. On the Blog Crystie is active, you can always find her on the Tavern, Warriors Games Page and Fan Fiction page. She is writing a fanfic called Heathertail's Lie. She runs a Clan Builder game and a game called Name That StarClan Kit. Now, she is the deputy of SandClan, and runs a game named Which Prey Is That on it. Crystie joins three other secret Clans, FlowerClan, MeowingClan and OwlClan. She wrote three articles now!:D Her best friends on the Blog are Foxy and Sandy. Personality Crystie is kind, friendly and shy in real life. In BlogClan, she is sweet, kind, funny and eneregetic. She is trying to be not annoying and wants to be friends with everyone. Wait, she is also WEIRD :P How I found Warriors My classmate, Raindropkit was reading Chinese Warriors in front of me. I asked her about it and she said it's AWESOME so I told my mom and she bought the first series (in English, of course) and I love it so my mom bought all of it! Now my bookshelf is full of Warriors lol:P How I found BlogClan I was looking at a website (I can't remember which) and I clicked "Kate's Blog". I thought it can't work in China but it did work and I LOVE it:D How I found BlogClan Wiki I before I joined BlogClan, I already edit things on Warriors Wiki though I don't have an account. One day when I joined BlogClan for half a mouth, I click Frosto's name on the main Blog and her Wiki page just appeared. I added myself as a friend their, and I started to want an Wiki account. On a weekend, I create an account called "Crystalshine75" and I started to create my own page- this page. It's really hard to edit these things at first. Bluebell told me how to code pages so now I can code! What Others Say About Me Add what you think of me! (Thanks, guys<3) Crystie is very nice and sweet. -Gingie Crystie is very sweet, funny and kind :3 -Bluebell Crystie is super pawesome and a really good friend! She always plays my N.T.A.s and Clan builders even when no one else does! ������ -Foxy Crystie is my BEST friend on the Blog! She's kind, friendly, funny and a awesome friend! -Sandy Crystie is kind and sweet, and a great friend! :) -Bracken Crystie is super amazing and always ready to make new BlogClanners feel welcome! :D She is super kind and sweet! -Shadow Crystie is super nice and sweet to me and our classmates in real life. She's shy, but very funny. I like her very much! -Diamond I think Crystie is a great friend, she is kind-hearted, funny, and more �� - Squirrel Real Life Friends * Diamondpaw/heart, She is a Warriors fan, and a BlogClanner cuz' Crystie invated her to join!:D) * Lemonpaw/pool, Crystie's big sister (cousin) and they're very close to each other! * Flowerpaw/spark, Crystie's best friend since they were in kindergarten * Morningpaw/fire, Crystie and Flowerkit's friend * Lilackit/petal, a big Warriors fan too, though she only read Eclipse and Shattered Sky in Chinese (Crystie gave her for birthday present!:P). Lilackit want to join BlogClan, but she isn't good at English:( BlogClan Friends Add yourself! I'll be hurt if you saw this and did NOT add yourself�� Smoke (Smokepaw/flare) Spotted (Spottedpaw/stream) Bracken (Brackenpaw/light) Laly (Lilypaw/whisper) Spoto (Spottedpaw/spirit)) Frosto (Frostpaw/fire) Owly (Owlpaw/feather) Pasty (Pastelpaw/blossom) Gingie (Gingerpaw/frost) Moorey (Misty Moors) Bluebell (Bluebellpaw) Rain (Willowpaw/rain) Foxy (Foxpaw/shadow) Sandy (Sandkit/stone) Diamond (Diamondkit/heart) Shadow (Shadowpaw/moon) Snowy (Snowbreeze) Aster (Asterpaw/flame) Fox (Fox Trot) Spidey (Spidersong) Squirrel ( Squirrelpaw/talon ) Ships Crystie x Foxy (Frostie) Crystie x Gingie (Cringe) Crystie x Sandy (Candy) Trivia * Crystie lives in Shaanxi, China. * Her birthday is July 25th. * Her clanniversary is April 25th. * Her favorite food are lasagna, ice cream, chinese noddles, cheese, burger, cheesecake, chocolate, chocolate chip, mash potato, sausage, pancake, macaroon, Swedish meatball, sushi, French fry, and many else:P * She has a muscular, small, thick-furred white tom with one blue eye and one green eye. His name is Snowball and his birthday is April 25th 2017. She thinks he is a RiverClan cat because he likes fish and water very much. Reedwhisker is his mentor and now he is a warrior call his name in real life, Snowball. "Ball" is his suffix. * She miss Rain and Foxy so much:( * In her story, she becomes Crystalstar, leader of ThunderClan. * She started to read Warriors when she was 8. * Her birthday is on July 25th. * She joined BlogClan in April of 2018. * She plays Minecraft! * She loves playing soccer, though she doesn't play it for a long time. * She can speak Swedish. * She found many unclaimed secret pages. * She told her real life friends, Diamondkit, Flowerkit and Lilackit to read Warriors and they love it!:D * Her favorite Warriors book is The Darkest Hour, Dawn, Long Shadows, The Last Hope, Path of Stars, River of Fire, Crowfeather's Trial, and Leafpool's Wish. * Her favorite characters are Squirrelflight, Ivypool, Sparkpelt, Bumblestripe, Turtle Tail, Thrushpelt and Fernsong. * Her least favorite characters are Appledusk, Berrynose, Brokenstar and many more. * Her favorite breeds are Norwegian Forest Cat, Chinese Lihua (it's a Chinese breed) and Ragdoll. * She lived in USA and Sweden for many years:P * She likes reading, writing stories, playing piano (well, sometimes) and skating. Trailing Stars Crystie really wants to be in it, but yet she's not�� She's in the Jar! Fan Fictions * Heathertail's Lie (That's her proudest one!:P) * Friendship With a Ghost (She post it on the Oct. Fanfic contest) * Snowball (It's about her cat Snowball) Gallery Snowball.jpg|My cat Snowball<3 The amazing Crystalshine.png|The picture of Crystie by me:D Crystie by Bluebell.jpg|The picture of Crystie by Bluebell<3 Crystie by Sandy.jpg|The picture of Crystie by Sandy<3 Crystie by Sandy2.jpg|Another picture of Crystie by Sandy<3 5C5F6ADB-90C1-4CFB-B63E-1356BBC9D47E.jpeg|The picture of Crystie by Squirrel<3 2018_11_21_Kleki.png|Christmas Crystie by me:D Christmas Crystie by Sandy.jpg|Christmas Crystie by Sandy<3 Foxy.png|The picture of Foxy by me:D (I miss her so much) 2018 11 12 Kleki.png|The picture of Bracken by me:D 微信图片 20181029215206.jpg|The picture of Frosto by me:D Bluebell by Crystie.png|The picture of Bluebell by me:D 2018_11_18_Kleki.png|The picture of Sandy by me:D Moorey.png|The picture of Moorey by me:D Crystie and Sandy.png|Crystie and Sandy's article picture by me:D Squirrel by Crystie.png|The picture of Squirrel by me:D Heathertail's Lie Coverpic.png|The cover of my novella Heathertail's Lie!:D First coding done by, Bluebell<3 Second (current) coding done by, Crystie Category:Kit Category:She-cat Category:Northern Stars Roleplay Category:Roleplay